


Gypsy Soul

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: Dean’s in love with a girl, but to keep her safe he keeps leaving her behind.





	Gypsy Soul

She’d trade Colorado if he’d take her with him

Closes the door before the winter lets the cold in,

And wonders if her love is strong enough to make him stay,

She’s answered by the tail lights shining through the window pane

She stood in her door way watching him walk away. She’d trade it all. This house, Colorado, if he’d just take her with him. But Dean wanted her safe. Safe from whatever it was he hunted. And that meant lots of lonely nights. She hoped her love was enough to make him stay. But her answer was the tail lights in the window pane. She sighed as she shut the door, keeping the cold out.

He looked in the rearview mirror as he drove away. He sighed. 

Sam gave him a sideways look, “You know if you asked she’d come along.” 

Dean frowned, “I don’t want to take the chance of her getting hurt Sammy.” 

Sam sighed, “You so damn hard headed.” 

Dean set his site to the road, “Whatever you say Sammy. I don’t want Y/N hurt, and you know as well as I do how dangerous what we do is.”

[Chorus:]

He said I wanna see you again

But I’m stuck in colder weather

Maybe tomorrow will be better

Can I call you then?

She said you’re ramblin’ man

You ain’t ever gonna change

You got a gypsy soul to blame

And you were born for leavin’.

He called you when he stopped for gas, “Hey baby. I miss you already.”

You sighed, “I know Dean. I miss you too.” 

Dean sighed, “I wanna see you again.” 

You frowned, “Why don’t you just take me with you?”

It was his turn to frown, “It’s not safe. Look I gotta go. Can I call you tomorrow.?”

You threw your hands up in the air, “You can call me whenever Dean. I’ll be here.”

At a truck stop diner just outside of Lincoln,

The night is black as the coffee he was drinkin’,

And in the waitress’ eyes he sees the same ol’ light a-shinin’,

He thinks of Colorado and the girl he left behind him

A few hours later found Dean and Sam stop at a diner outside of Lincoln. He aimlessly stirred his black coffee. 

The waitress walked up smiling, “Can I get you boys anything else?” 

Dean looked up into her eyes, but it wasn’t her face he saw. He saw Y/Ns face. That same light that shined in your eyes was shining in the waitress. Dean frowned, “I’ll have a bacon cheeseburger and some fries.” 

Sam smiled, “I’ll have a salad.”

The waitress wrote it all down then walked away. Dean drifted off. He was back in Colorado. Back with the girl he’d left behind him. 

Sam nudged him, “Dude call her.” 

Dean frowned, “She has work tomorrow. She’s asleep.” 

Sam shrugged, “Well cheer up. You’re so sad.” 

Dean sighed, “You’re right she’ll be there when we make it back.” 

Sam rolled his eyes, “Why don’t you just ask her to stay at the bunker. It’s safe there.” Dean sighed, “But would it be safe enough?”

[Chorus:]

He said I wanna see you again

But I’m stuck in colder weather

Maybe tomorrow will be better

Can I call you then?

She said you’re ramblin’ man

You ain’t ever gonna change

You got a gypsy soul to blame

And you were born for leavin’ (born for leavin’)

You sat at the nurses station. One of the only breaks you would get. Your best friend Lydia walked up then frowned, “What’s the matter Y/N. You look like someone just ran over your puppy.” 

You sighed, “He’s gone again.” 

She frowned nodding her head, “You know I think you can do better than that ramblin man. He’s got a gypsy soul and he’s never going to change.” 

You looked up at her, “I know that. But I can’t help what my heart wants. It’s him. Since the first day he smiled at me with those damn emerald green eyes.” 

She laughed, “I love you to death Y/N, but that man is going to be the death of you.” You stood up grabbing your charts, “You’re probably right.”

Well, it’s a winding road

When you’re in the lost and found

You’re a lover – I’m a runner

And we go ‘round 'n 'round

And I love you but I leave you

I don’t want you but I need you

You know it’s you who calls me back here, baby

You sighed when you heard the phone go off. It was Dean’s ringtone, “Hey baby.” 

Sam sighed, “It’s not Dean. Meet us in Lebanon, Kansas.”

You frowned, “Why? What’s in Lebanon?” 

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, “It’s a safe place. A place where you can be with him….most of the time.” 

You sighed, “I have a job. I can’t just drop everything. It’s going to take a couple of weeks.” 

Sam sighed, “That’s fine we won’t be there till then anyway. Hey Y/N. Don’t tell Dean.”

Oh I wanna see you again

But I’m stuck in colder weather

Maybe tomorrow will be better

Can I call you then?

Cause I’m a ramblin’ man

I ain’t ever gonna change (I ain’t ever gonna change)

I got a gypsy soul to blame

And I was born for leavin’ (born for leavin’)

You showed up at the address Sam had giving you. He’d told you to just walk in, they’d be there shortly. You looked around. You were standing in the middle of a huge library. You sat down at the table sighing. You’d just walked away from the only home you’d ever known, and he didn’t even know it yet.

When I close my eyes I see you

No matter where I am

I can smell your perfume through these whispering pines

I’m with your ghost again

It’s a shame about the weather

But I know soon we’ll be together

And I can’t wait 'til then

I can’t wait 'til then

Dean walked into the bunker and he was immediately hit with the scent of your perfume. He staggered a little. 

Sam stopped, “Dude are you ok?”

Dean half smiled, “Just constantly living with the ghost of her.”

Sam smiled, “I get it.” 

Dean walked down the stairs and stopped in his tracks, “Sammy do you see her too?” You turned around smiling, “Hey Dean.” 

Dean dropped his bag and ran to you, “Y/N what are you doing here?” 

You smiled, “I guess I’m moving in. Sammy told me to met you guys here.” 

Dean’s eyes went wide, “Sammy you did that?” 

Sam laughed, “Got tired of looking at your sad face. Surprise.” 

Dean punched him in the shoulder, “You could have told me.” 

Sam smiled, “That would have ruined the surprise. Jerk.” 

Dean smiled, “Bitch.”


End file.
